Starman
"Starmen. Class II Sentient Species. This species has been irreversably tied to cyborgization procedures that are implemented upon their "birth." Their biological origins are constantly being overridden by mechanical imperatives, and they are now created in factories as though they were purely robotic. It is their natural components that enable them to perform PSI abilities. Though their species' forced conversion was a mistake, the design itself is impressive." —''Cerue's Biology notes. '' Starmen are cybernetic Martians that form most of Giegue's army in Mother, Cognitive Dissonance, and Earthbound. Boasting advanced technology and powerful PSI, Starmen are capable of widespread devastation, as seen when they raze the town of Anolin, Jupiter to obtain a piece of the Apple of Enlightenment. The species contains eight major models -- Junior, Standard, Plus, Blue, Super, Deluxe, Ghost, and Final/Last -- with each one deadlier than the last. Starmen are unique in that they can teleport without using PSI. This lets them cross small gaps and surprise their enemies. Abilities Although it's assumed that all Starmen use these abilities, Larice is the only one to use them in-game. Protect: Replaces "Defend" as long as Larice isn't the only one on the team. Gives the "Protect" status to everyone on the team, excluding Larice. Gonna be honest, I don't know exactly what this does, but I think Larice takes a percentage of the damage that someone with the "Protect" status takes. Sleep Mode: Found in the Mothership as a disc. Restores a set amount of 100 HP to Larice, but gives him the "Standby" status. Costs 5 PP. Recall: Learned when the Autotele 9000 gets installed on the ship. Instantly warps you to the ship, as long as the ship is currently available. Thankfully a PP-free move. Berserker Mode: Learned from using a Knowledge Stone about Larice. Gives Larice the "Berserker" status, which significantly raises Larice's Attack, but forces him to automatically use Bash (or Beam) attacks. Pretty sure it costs 5 PP. In Mother Giegue's use of Starmen in the first Earth Invasion was limited to Junior, Standard, Blue, and Last. One Junior landed in a zoo near the town of Mother's Day and emitted a high-pitched sound intended to drive nearby animals into violence. This was part of what triggered the main protagonist Ninten's journey to the aliens' stronghold on Mt. Holy Loly. In Halloween, the only inhabitant of the town was a Starman disguised as a hotel clerk with grey skin. After Ninten and his friends spent the night in the hotel, the Starman removed their disguise and ambushed the children only to be destroyed moments later. In the game, Starmen primarily used PK Beam, PSI Shield, and physical attacks. The later models often attacked in groups of three or four. In CogDis One of the creatures that joins the Applechasers is Larice, a Starman that goes rogue and escapes Giegue's Mothership in Chapter 2 after a meteorite-sized lifeform tears through the ship's hull. During this chapter, Larice fights past other Starmen and is later given a task by a Geeg named Niiue to meet up with Alinivar on Saturn. Later in the chapter as well as in Chapter 3, the Applechasers encounter more Starmen that are searching the planet for an Apple piece. When the Applechasers hit Bolos on Jupiter, a Blue Starman and a Ghost of Starman warp into the town and attack in the name of Captain Deepsea. Though Alinivar and his friends defeat them, they aren't quick enough to prevent the destruction of Anolin and get to the planet's Apple piece first. Near Anolin is a large base. Captain Deepsea -- a blue Starman Deluxe -- can be seen using a keycard to enter it, carrying the Apple piece inside. The Applechasers give chase and fight through many Blue and Ghost Starmen, but they cannot stop Deepsea from boarding a ship and escaping to the Celine. Alinivar and his friends eventually attack the Celine and its crew of Starmen. They confront Deepsea in their quarters. After a short exchange, the Applechasers and them battle, ending in the Captain's defeat. On Neptune, the Applechasers discover a trio of Starmen aboard a ship stranded in the clouds. Prior to their arrival, the ship's original crew crashed onto the planet and contact with them was lost. Alinivar and his friends destroy the Starmen and take what little remains on board for themselves. A clue Deepsea says before their death soon leads the Applechasers to Mars, where they discover an empty city. After looking through its logs, they learn that the Geegs attacked the planet back in the 1900's and converted the Martians into Starmen, including Larice. Saddened by this revelation, the Starman takes an Apple piece out of the city's supercomputer and attempts to leave with the rest of the Applechasers. Greyface heads them off, takes out a remote, and reprograms Larice to serve Giegue once again. The Starman surrenders the apple, and then forced to fight his comrades. The battle lasts only a little while as Larice malfunctions and resists Greyface's reprogramming, eventually shutting themself down. Following the battle, Niiue and two other Starmen bring them aboard the Applechasers' ship. Since a Starman's organic parts cannot be reprogramed, they start building a new body for Larice: a Starman Deluxe's in the colors of a Ghost. They complete the repairs just in time to assist the Applechasers in the fight against Greyface and his time machine. On a return trip to Mars, Alinivar and his friends discover a Starman factory. In this area, Final Starmen patrol the floors and supervise the creation of Blue Starmen. Starmen make their last appearance in Larice's Magicant. Most show up as enemies, but a Starman Super near the door to the mummy can be talked to. They insult Larice's status -- then a standard "lowbie" -- and claim Giegue won't waste time on him. Trivia *Unlike other Starmen, Larice has a crack on their suit instead of the Starman emblem. The game later shows why they have it. *Starmen only drink oil and repair themselves to heal HP and PP. While they are cyborgs, this and information throughout the game implies they are more machine than organic. *Spiked Starmen now show their spikes on the overworld, whereas Earthbound reuses the same Starman sprite. *In the Starman factory, Final Starmen are called their normal name. But in Larice's Magicant, the game calls them Last Starmen. *Starman Supers have an extremely rare chance to drop an item called the 'Sharp Pointy Thing', which has no use but can be sold for 1000B. This jokingly references EarthBound, in which Starman Supers infamously drop an item called the 'Sword of Kings' at a rate of 1/128. *The game's developers have buffed the stats of the Final Starmen down significantly from their appearence in Earthbound, acting more like Deluxes with higher stats.